


Spinning

by tired_snail



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drinking Games, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_snail/pseuds/tired_snail
Summary: Normally, friday nights at the Avengers compound consisted of you all watching movies and having a few drinks. And then Tony came up with the idea of playing Spin the bottle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Tess. As usual.
> 
> Also everyone is alive and happy and you can't convince me otherwise.

Friday nights at the Avengers compound were usually a lot of fun. You'd watch movies, have a few drinks, share stories.

"So what are we watching tonight?" you asked Tony as you sat yourself on the sofa with a glass of red wine in your hand.

Instead of answering, the billionaire just grinned and raised an empty vodka bottle in the air. "We won't be watching anything tonight, (Y/n). We're playing spin the bottle."

"Oh come on," you and Wanda grunted at the same time, but Tony just laughed. "Gather 'round, guys! It's play time!"

You sat on the floor in a circle, Wanda on your left side, Natasha on your right, resting her head on Bucky's shoulder. You envied them - they looked so happy together. You just hoped that one day you'd have a relationship like theirs was, full of love and passion they weren't afraid to publicly show. Clint sat next to Wanda with a bottle of whiskey and a glass in his hand. Cap sat down across from Bucky, Thor, Scott and Hope sitting down between him and Clint while Tony sat down directly opposite you between Sharon and Ororo. T'Challa sat next to Ororo, his hand around her waist. Peter and Vision reluctantly sat themselves down, both clearly uncomfortable, and Kate just grinned at Clint as if this was the funniest thing to ever happen and sat down between Vision and Bucky.

"So, how exactly does this work?" Thor asked, looking around.

You took it upon yourself to explain: "You spin the bottle and make out with whoever it lands on, basically... or else you take a shot."

"It's not gonna be that easy though," Tony interrupted you, "NO shots today - you're not just getting out of making out with me, ladies," he winked.

Kate and Clint looked at each other as if they could read each other's minds and both burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked, looking from one to the other, obviously confused.

Kate wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and breathed deeply to calm down. "You'll see," she smiled sweetly. "Who goes first?"

Wanda grabbed hold of the bottle. "Let's get this over with," she sighed, putting the bottle down and spinning it. It landed on Peter and you had to bite down a laugh at how embarassed and awkward he looked at that moment. None of them was chickening out, though, and Peter just got up, knelt in front of Wanda, one of his hands tangled in her hair and the other on her waist, and just went for it. They both looked slightly out of breath when their lips parted, and you all cheered. Vision went next, the bottle landing on Ororo, and he gave T'Challa an apologetic look before gently tilting her chin up and kissing her. She smiled at him when they parted, but he was obviously very uncomfortable with the whole situation. T'Challa's bottle landed on Hope, Thor's on Sharon - who looked a little swept off her feet when Thor got back to his place.

"Okay, my turn!" Tony yelled - inappropriately loudly considering you were all literally sitting in a circle on the floor, no more than six feet between each side of it. He reached for the bottle, grinned at you, and gave it a spin. You braced yourself for the worst... but the bottle pointed to Scott. Clint and Kate burst out laughing again, Kate almost falling over. "Well," Tony said, "I'm taking the shot-" but a slender hand stopped him before he even lifted his glass.

"No, you're not," Ororo smiled at him sweetly, her eyes shining with mischief, "you made the rules, no backing out." And at that moment Scott's lips were on his, passionately kissing him, Tony's arms flailing as if he didn't know what to do. Clint and Kate were still laughing, albeit calmer now, and Hope snorted in her drink when Scott pulled back and you could all see Tony's face - flushed deep red.

Hope went next, her bottle landing on Kate. Neither of them even hesitated before practically colliding in the center of the circle. And then it was Bucky's turn and the bottle ended up pointing to T'Challa, the younger man looking as if he'd literally rather be anywhere else, and the look made you inhale your drink as you laughed and you almost choked. Neither of the men backed out of it though, and neither did Peter and Steve when the youngest member's bottle pointed to the Captain. Sharon's bottle landed on Bucky and they went for it although they were both obviously hesitant, shooting quick looks to their significant others before meeting in the middle of the circle. "Well, Nat, your turn," Clint smiled.

Natasha just groaned and spinned the bottle.

It took a painfully long time for it to finally stop spinning - and point to you.

You immediately felt a blush rising to your face as you looked at Natasha, then at Bucky who sat cross-legged on the floor beside her, and back at Natasha. You had had a crush on the gorgeous redhead for almost as long as you knew her - it was understandeable that you were nervous and kinda reluctant. "(Y/n), are you okay?" here voice brought you back to reality. You just nodded, afraid your voice would betray your nervousness, and at that moment her soft full lips were pressed against yours, her tongue fighting its way in your mouth, her left hand going up to your cheek, her right just resting on your thigh while your fingers tangled in her auburn locks.

Both of you were breathing heavily when she pulled away and you were certain your cheeks must have turned bright red. She swiped a loose strand of hair from your face with a smile, and that was the moment you noticed Bucky looking at you, his eyes dark with an emotion you couldn't quite identify - was it the wine you'd drunk, but was it really lust you saw in them?

* * *

You played for a few more turns and finished a whole another bottle of wine by yourself when you all decided it was time to go to sleep. You went upstairs to your room and once in the bathroom you just shed your clothes on the floor and got in the bath. You weren't really tired yet and hoped the bath would help you get in the mood for bed, but even after twenty minutes you were still wide awake. You got out, dried yourself up and put a tank top and black panties on, walking barefoot out of the bathroom - and stopping the moment you saw Natasha sitting on your bed.

"Now that's a nice view," she commented, the corner of her mouth twisting up a little. You felt heat creeping up your face as you crossed your arms over your chest.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, suspicious.

She just smiled at you, getting off the bed and walking towards you. "Why (Y/n), I thought we could finish what we started a few hours ago," she purred and then her lips were on yours again, soft and sweet and tasting vaguely of alcohol, her right hand tangling in your (h/c) hair and her left gently cupping your breast through the cotton of your tank top.

You forced yourself to pull away. "Wait, wait... what the fuck?"

"I have craved you for so long and finally getting to kiss you tonight, to touch you... I couldn't resist," she whispered in your ear, her voice slightly raspy.

You looked at her, confused. "But what about Bucky? I don't want you to cheat on him with me, I-"

"And who said I wouldn't like to share?" a deep, husky voice interrupted you and you froze, goosebumps raising on your exposed skin as you felt a tall, muscular figure pressing against your back. He smelled of cigarette smoke and the whisky he'd been drinking earlier, the combination strangely calming. His metal arm trailed up yours until he got to your shoulder, gently swiping your hair off of it and kissing up your shoulder to your neck, gently biting your skin in between kisses, while Natasha's lips returned to yours and any remaining coherent thoughts left your head.

Suddenly you felt yourself being turned, facing Bucky whose eyes devoured your form as if you were a Greek goddes, and Natasha gently bit your earlobe, causing you to shiver. "You're wearing too much clothes," she said, pulling your tank top over your head and throwing it on the floor. You barely noticed her and Bucky's shirts join yours when you felt her lips trailing down your spine and Bucky pulled you in for a heated kiss, your tongues battling for dominance for a bit. It was all too much and suddenly Natasha's fingers were hooked in the fabric of your panties and pulling them down, and you were pushed on the bed, lying down and looking up at the gorgeous couple in front of you.

Natasha smiled a mischievous smile and stood on tiptoes to passionately kiss Bucky, who returned her kiss with equal passion, Natasha pulling away from him after a moment just to start planting kisses and gentle bites on his neck and chest, going down until she was on her knees in front of him, unzipping his jeans as if it was the easiest thing ever, pulling them down along with his boxers, and then she leaned in, one of her hands grabbing the base of his already hard cock, and her gorgeous lips parted to take it in her mouth. She started bobbing her head, slow at first but picking up pace, and Bucky's moans filled your room as his fingers tangled in her hair, fucking her mouth hard and fast, and pulling her away from him after a short while, raising her up again and kissing her with even more passion than before. "Not yet," he whispered when they parted, and she smiled, turning at you.

"Now now, (Y/n)..." her smiled grew mischievous again as she took her own jeans off, sliding the belt out of its loops, "how about we tie you up and have our way with you?"

You felt your head spinning. "Yes, please," you whimpered, not even able to form coherent sentences at this point.

Nat crawled on the bed beside you, taking both your hands and tying them above your head and to the headboard of the bed with the belt. She leaned down to bite down on the sensitive skin on your neck, continuing down to your nipples, taking one in her mouth, her fingers playing with the other. She kissed down your chest to your hips, looking up at you. "Spread your legs for me, love," she purred and you did without even hesitating for a second. And then her lips were on your clit and her index finger was sliding into your already soaking pussy, another one soon joining the first, and as she sucked on your clit and moved her fingers in and out of you at a slow but consistent place, you felt your orgasm hitting you hard. "Nat," you moaned, "Nat, I'm gonna-"

"Come for us, (Y/n)," Bucky's voice sounded close to your ear and then he was turning your face sideways and kissing you, his left hand cupping your breast, and it was too much and you came, waves of pleasure sweeping over you, your heartbeat fast, your vision black for a moment.

Natasha kissed back up your chest and Bucky pulled away from you so they could share a quick kiss. She looked at you, your juices gleaming on her chin, and kissed you as well. There was something incredibly hot about tasting yourself on her lips and you felt arousal building up in your core again.

"Now, (Y/n)... you didn't think the only pleasure in this was yours, did you?" Bucky asked, his voice husky.

You never even thought this was going to happen, but even you weren't this stupid. You knew how threesomes worked. "No," you answered.

"No, sir," he corrected you, "now, I'm gonna fuck you into this matress while Nat sits on your face. Sounds fair?"

"Yes, sir," you said, still unable to believe this was actually happening.

Now it was Nat who spoke. "Give us a red if you need to stop, orange if you need to slow down. Okay?"

You nodded and she moved on the bed so she was straddling your face, bracing her hands against the wall while Bucky's arms trailed down your heaving chest and under your thighs, wrapping them against his hips as he thrust deep inside you. You moaned against Nat's wet cunt, feeling her whole body shake, hearing her soft whimper of "holy shit" when you did it again - this time deliberately. Your tongue flicked against her clit and you desperately wished you could touch her but your hands were still tied up. You lapped at her juices, sliding your tongue inside her and occasionally moaning as Bucky kept thrusting, changing his pace and angle until he hit your g-spot and then you were crying out, coming hard for the second time tonight, Nat screaming your name as she came around your tongue, Bucky moaning both hers and yours as he stilled,  riding out his own orgasm.

Breathing heavily, Nat moved from your face to kiss you and untie your hands, her and Bucky both lying down on each side of you, both softly kissing your cheeks and neck and playing with your hair, all of you exhausted in the post-orgasm haze.

"Wow," you breathed, unable of anything else.

Natasha chuckled. "Wow indeed," Bucky grinned.


End file.
